Learning to Fly
by Axael
Summary: Rewritten, formerly Flying Lessons.Everyone has their problems, even Van and Hitomi. And what's this? Dragons are dropping dead as soon as they spring up? Dilly's back you say? and who's the new villian. Stay tuned to find out.


Dear Readers, be ye faithful or not,

"'Sup! It's me, you know, Shizuka? From Flying Lessons? The fanfic that was abandoned...maybe a year ago..? Blonde Dragon-killer, female in a main pairing...ringing any bells yet? No? Damn..

Anyway, I've sent this message out because, well, we're coming back. That's right! Flying Lessons will be returning in the near future to after a longass hiatus. Rescripted, revamped, rewritten as best as the author can from memory (with a little help of course) and apparently, there may be more fluff! Le gaaaaassssp! Yes fluff,the one thing the beloved writer struggles with so much.

I'll let Valion explain the rest."

-

"Hey, Valion Shadowstar here. Wondering why Flying Lessons is back, right?

Well it's a bit of an odd story, but I'll relay it as best as I can without pissing myself with laughter.

See, it all started back 2 summers ago, when Elfy (The nickname for the author's penname) got hit hard with a bad rogue case of Writers Block. True, she did resume her struggle with the fanfic, but in her opinion, it had gotten out of control.No plot, offtrack pairings, blah blah blah. In short, it was going nowhere and she tore it down awhile ago...uhh...well maybe the author is better off explaining.

-

OKay, so yes I'm rewriting Flying Lessons,and this version is FAR better than the first.The plot is more elaborate and interlinking, there are more original characters as it happens 4 years after the events of Escaflowne, (but not too many originals, we must balance it out). I have added other characters yes, there are better pairings, there's side plot yes. All this makes it seem much more original-fictionish, but not overmuch. There is a sidestory involving elves that I decided would work well, and it's one of the main reasons why there's so much better plot device. A reanimated dead character plays a bigger role than in the anime, well, in MY opinion anyway. As for Van and Hitomi, they get their moments too. This is focusing mainly on the characters who were background animation in the anime

And there is a character death coming up.Relax, it's not Van you fangirls:P

But it IS essential to the (hopefully) interlinking plot. I have all the basics of this planned out, so when I go to write it, it SHOULD flow well and details should come naturally. This version will hopefully be more frequently updated and fluid than the first.

Below is the Terms of this rewrite. If you agree, stick around for it.

I have decided, after much consideration to rewrite Flying Lessons, not as an original fiction, but an Escaflowne Fanfiction as it once was.

However, before I can do so, there are certain conditions that must be met, which are the following:

**It will be updated on I don't demand reviews, but they're pretty nice to get.**

_I will decide the pairings. Requests are taken, but as writing is like handling a gerbil on crack, I make no guarantees._

**All pairings consisting of anyone (including each other) with Allen and Millerna will be burned. They are Bash Material and shall be treated as such.No exceptions**.

_If you want to be in the story, I ask... no I DEMAND you, to create your own character and flesh them out to your best ability. I can only keep track of so many characters, so send me their personality, appearance, pairing ect ect, because I have much more to focus on than your character's favourite swear word or whether they prefer ice cream in a dish or cone._

_**NO MARY-SUES OR GARY-STUS. THIS IS SELF-EXPLANITORY.**_

**_NAG ME FOR THE FLUFF_**. **Honestly, I write forced fluff and un-forced fluff, but it always helps a little to be threated with fire, sharp weapons and vicious animals.Same goes for updates, but, uh, be a little more lenient about updates. I HAVE a life you know.**

_Writing for Valion's character is a pain in the ass but I'm doing it to retain the previous vibe of the story.Don't complain about the lack of name changes, I contemplated this story for WEEKS DAMMIT!!!_

**Folken is not dead. All whiners and cutters complaining about this will be sacked. Literally. Then burned and sacked again.**

_Be bloody thankful I'm writing this again. Be thankful I can remember it. If I've left something out, or something needs to be added, for Syn's sake TELL ME and I'll shove it in with a complimentary pink sparkly llama. All complainers will be sacked, then frozen, sacked as an ice cube,thawed, then sacked again.With a baseball bat._

**There will be Van and Hitomi fluff. I guarantee it.If for whatever reason there does not appear to be sufficient fluff to chew on, feel free to seige my house with pitchforks, sporks and torches.**

_Dilandau still likes fire. So don't fear, your beloved Dilly-poo is still evil. Celena's fate is yet undecided, I'll prolly make her his split personality._

_**This is extremely important. I have decided to go on meds for my KHC (knight hating complex) to rewrite this. HOWEVER, I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY REQUESTS, PLEAS, CRIES FOR HELP ETC, RELATED TO THE DARK SIDE, SCREW YOU ALL, THERE WILL BE NO SITH IN FLYING LESSONS. (When I say that, I mean this is not a Star Wars crossover.I'm not a hypocrite in any way. :) )**_

Compliance with these terms is mandatory for the story to take place. Send me spammage, requests and the like to my usual address.All flames will be used to scorch Allen and Millerna, to set Valion ablaze, and to incinerate the other Object of Bashing I've inserted into the story. See if you can spot him! 100 silver Rupees to whoever can find him by the designated time, to be announced later.If anything has been forgotten here, take it up with me.

Salamander, A.K.A TheElvenHanyou.


End file.
